


No Secret

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Arcades, Comedy, Computers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shock, Shounen-ai, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: According to Hikari Netto, his relationship with Hikawa Tohru is no secret. But is it really?





	No Secret

No Secret

Author’s Note: Set near the end of _Beast+_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

According to Hikari Netto, his relationship with Hikawa Tohru is no secret. But is it really?

* * *

“Why confess now?”

Netto shut his slippers around his desk chair’s swivelling base, waggling Tohru to the bed. Close enough that they could cuddle while they waited, without obstructing Tohru’s vantage on the computer’s progress.

As the top user of Higureya’s new Battle Station, capably familiar with the cabinet’s functions, Tohru offered to hook up an offline link to the Battle Chip shop’s storefront terminal on Netto’s PC.

“I dunno. It seems silly to keep hiding it, since everybody is already in on our relationship.”

“They aren’t.” Tohru hadn’t the foggiest idea where he obtained his information. “Everybody knows about us” was most certainly _not_ the current standing.

Loading. 47%.

“Tohru-kun, I hate to break it to you, but it’s no secret. Your dad. Yaito-chan and Dekao. Higure-san and Shuuko-san…”

“Uh-huh,” he dismissed the dubious sample size. “You left out –”

“La la la! I can’t hear you!” Netto covered his ears. Obviously, he knew to whom he was referring, but the name never cleared the final hurdle in his throat; he’d sooner consume a whole squeeze bottle of mustard than let Tohru speak it either. Unlikely though it may be, the girl might pop in unannounced, and he didn’t need that sort of pressure.

Loading. 95%.

The younger of the two suppressed a giggle. Netto’s sourpuss response was enough to convince Tohru he’d gotten through to him.

“Setup’s done, Netto-kun! You’re live!”

Before Netto could enter his credentials and sign in, Dr. Hikari stopped by his room. That the boy felt it necessary to knock off the hugging only served to illustrate Tohru’s point.

“Papa?”

“Netto, five minutes till dinner. Mama made her famous meat spaghetti! Tohru can have some too, if he wants.”

“Thank you, Hikari-hakase, but I should get going. I promised _Meiru-chan_ I’d help her install this software as well.”

On reflex, Netto checked behind him for the ghost of his judgmental next-door neighbour.

“Another time, then. Good night.”

“Good night,” Tohru welcomed the future invite. “Oh, and Hakase?”

“Yes, Tohru?”

“I’m dating your son.”

Netto’s mouth hung open. Tohru just outed them to his father!

“That’s…I’m glad,” the scientist stammered.

Once Dr. Hikari booked it in a hurry, an entertained Tohru bopped a knuckle against Netto’s chin to reorient his jaw. “No secret, huh?”


End file.
